Miracles-Its Possible
by Angel O Your Heart
Summary: I dont feel like summarizing the whole thing i just have 2 warn u the 1st chapter can get boring


Hi every1! I've finally come up w/ another story! I think its pretty good but y don't u decide? And o yes just incase, this is NOT a take off on Cast Away! Not that its any thing like it but w/e I am not sure whether 2 make it a cross over or not so I but the setting near Japan so if I want it 2 be a crossover there r possibilities! Well let me know in your reviews!  
  
It's a normal day 4 Mike but since the lottery jackpot is so huge every1s playin and its all over the news!  
  
Glo (mikes mom)- MIKE!  
  
Mike-Mom our house is a little bigger than a hotel room u don't need 2 scream! I can hear u fine so what were u going 2 say?  
  
Glo-A: Don't talk 2 me like that and B: I am going 2 the Hess and maybe the quik stop do u need any thing?  
  
Mike-I'll take a Snapple lime green tea  
  
Glo- ok what if they don't have that?  
  
Mike- then grab me a diet lemon Snapple  
  
Glo- y diet?  
  
Mike- b/c the regular makes my teeth all scratchy and weird due 2 the fact that that flavor has the most sugar besides the fruit punch! (really I'm just trying 2 lose weight 4 some1 so I look more attractive than I already am!)  
  
Glo- alright I'll be right back I have 2 also get lottery tickets  
  
Mike- u know its im possible to win!  
  
Glo- No its not  
  
Mike- I would tell u the odds but then u wouldn't get 2 the store in time! -o and r u also pickin up cigarettes?  
  
Glo- no I told u I'm trying 2 quit!  
  
Mike-that's what u said last time  
  
Glo- I know but this time its for real - I got to go k?  
  
Mike- Bye  
  
Glo- C U l8r don't 4get 2 pack 4 your fathers  
  
Mike- I know I did it already! O finally shes gone! Well now let me pop in a CD 4 a while! Hmm which 1 I think the DaNcE aNd TrAnCe mix I burned will do 4 now. Maybe I'll play with Vashu 4 a while because Mischief and Griddy Kitty r sleeping in their little corners. Pssss Psssss Pssss Psss Pssss Come here baby (btw vashu is my kittens name).  
  
Vashu- Meow  
  
Mike- come on vashu lets go get u your grandmothe and your mother some food! (we never really got 2 spay or neuter our first cat which lead 2 Griddy Kitty and a few more cats and Griddy Kitty lead 2 Vashu and a few others who is a male thank god!)  
  
Vashu- Meow  
  
Glo- (door flies open) im back! O and by the way your father is in the driveway here is your Snapple!  
  
Mike- ok thnx bye c u Sunday!  
  
Glo- alright bye!  
  
Vinni (mikes dad)- Hey waassssuuupppp!  
  
Mike- Dad that's getting really old  
  
Vinni- did u bring a bathing suit?  
  
Mike- (sarcastically) No dad I did think I'd need 1 4 the boat! Of coarse I did!  
  
Nicky (mikes step-brother)- did u bring JSFR?  
  
Mike- I told u a MILLION times its JSRF (Jet Set Radio Future) and if u r trying 2 shorten it and make it sound good then say JSR!!!!!!! (Nicky lives 2 annoy me!)  
  
Nicky- Well sorry!  
  
Mike- So anyway...dad Can we go 2 7-11 !?  
  
Vinni- Yeah I guess, but normally I'd say no if I didn't have 2 pick up a lottery ticket  
  
Mike- Hmmmmmm  
  
Vinni- What r u hmming?! Mike- I was just thinking of how stupid u would have 2 be 2 actually buy a lottery ticket  
  
Vinni- people can win!  
  
Mike- ok w/e as long as I get my coffee coolada  
  
Vinni- u said slushy!  
  
Mike- o my god the whole 10 cent difference is just going 2 break u!  
  
Vinni- well we're here  
  
Mike- that was actually faster than usual!  
  
Vinni- well get out of the car  
  
Mike- what do u think I was doing opening the door getting fresh air?  
  
Vinni- COME ON!  
  
Mike- I'M OUT!  
  
Vinni- I'm talking 2 nick!  
  
Nick- I was out b4 mike  
  
Mike- I know really  
  
Vinni- ok  
  
Mike- wat an ass  
  
Vinni- I'll be at the counter  
  
Mike- COFFEE  
  
Nicky- SLUSHY  
  
Vinni- u done yet?!  
  
Mike- I am putting a cap on mine  
  
Nicky- I am done  
  
Vinni- lets go  
  
Mike- Hey we were done b4 u were  
  
Vinni- well this guys taking 4ever  
  
Mike- w/e  
  
Vinni- alright all done  
  
Mike/Nick- Finally (mocking Vinni)  
  
Vinni- don't mock me  
  
Nicky- I wish we could walk 2 the 7-11  
  
Mike- We could it is only about 6-8 blocks away max.  
  
Vinni- we r here  
  
Mike- o yay I get 2 c Gigi (Mikes step sister) (walks through door) Hey Sue (Mike's step mother) (as she is on the couch watchin w/e) well nick the Zoids Marathon starts in a few minutes!  
  
Nick- I better get a coke 4 downstairs  
  
Sue- only in the kitchen  
  
Nick- but its gonna starts in 2 minutes!  
  
Sue- alright fine  
  
Mike- well got rid of him now 2 c Gigi (walks up stairs and down the hallway 2 gina's room) hey Gigi  
  
Gina- hey Mike  
  
Mike- on neopets.com I c and u r also watching SpongeBob on the computer tv  
  
Gina- yep  
  
Mike-I think the lottery drawing is going on right now  
  
Gina- Mom thinks they're gonna win  
  
Mike- I know so does dad  
  
Gina- its pathetic Mike- I know  
  
Gina- well once they get a cold hard slap of reality then maybe we can go downstairs and play JSR while Nicky is in the basement!  
  
Mike/Gina- THANK YOU CARTOON NETWORK!  
  
Gina- whats that noise?  
  
Mike- I don't know football isn't on now  
  
Gina/Mike- Lets listen a little more closely  
  
Loud Screams Coming From The Living Room- WE WON WE WON WE WON! THAT $569,000,000 IS OURS! WE CAN FINALLY TAKE THAT TRIP!  
  
Mike/Gina- No Way!  
  
  
  
  
  
Well hope u liked it I know the 1st chapter was really boring but they get better usually by the third 1 max. so if u want it 2 be an anime Crossover just let me know u can choose between Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Trigun, or Ranma 1/2. Well let me know what u want it 2 be thnx 4 reading DON'T FLAME ME!!!!!!! = ) 


End file.
